Kamron And George
by Turbofireyoshi
Summary: Kamron and George follows the adventures of Camofrog's younger brother, Kamron the police frog, and his partner, Walker's little brother George. They work at the All Animal Police Force, (Formerly the K9 Police force) and are trained by Copper and Booker. Together, they solve crimes and get into some crazy antics.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Our story begins in the humblest of places. A small fish tank, in the living room of a suburban house. On the bottom of the fish tank lay a tiny tadpole egg, just a few short weeks away from hatching. Every day, three young frogs would gather around the tank, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their new little sibling. One of these frogs, Camofrog, almost never left the little egg's side, except to go to school or go to sleep. Unless of course, he decided to sleep on the couch, so he could still be close to the egg. One night, while Camofrog was asleep on the living room couch, the egg began to hatch. Immediately, the little green frog sprang awake from his slumber and checked on the egg. "It's hatching!" Camofrog exclaimed, and he quickly ran upstairs to inform the others. "It's hatching! The egg is hatching!" All of the frogs hurried to the fish tank to witness the beginning of a new life. Slowly, but surely, a handsome male tadpole with gray and black "camo" spots hatched from the egg. His parents were thrilled to see their son for the first time, as were the three little frogs. Especially Camofrog, though. He had always wanted a little brother. The little hatchling was given the name Kamron, after his great uncle, the only other member of the family who shared his unique skin coloring. The little tadpole immediately took to his new name, and his family immediately fell in love with him. Indeed, Kamron was a welcome addition to the family. However, as Kamron grew older, his parents noticed something peculiar about him. Kamron was extremely standoffish, and he denied contact from anyone. Not only were his parents worried, but Camofrog felt quite downtrodden. He thought that his baby brother hated him. The concerned frog parents tried to intervene in any ways they could. They attempted to take Kamron to a tadpole playgroup, but he cried. They brought in a neurology specialist, but he simply told them that nothing was wrong and not to worry. They even tried therapy, but that only seemed to make things worse. Eventually, they just decided to accept that Kamron would most likely be this way for the rest of his life, and they allowed him to grow up in self isolation. Years went by, and soon Kamron was a young adult frog out in the world on his own. He rented himself an apartment, and got a job as a graphic designer. Things were looking pretty good for Kamron. That is, until a mishap caused him to lose his job. And no money meant no way to pay the rent. And because he couldn't pay his rent, Kamron was soon evicted from his apartment and living out in the streets. His heart told him to turn to his family for help. But he ultimately decided against it, since he figured his family expected him to be strong and independent. But he wasn't strong or independent in this situation. Any jobs he applied for turned him down. Not knowing what else to do, Kamron decided to gamble in order to hopefully get his money back. He did quite well at gambling, so well that it became an unhealthy addiction. It got to the point where Kamron wasn't only putting his own financial safety in jeopardy, but he was also scamming others into gambling for him. One such incident involved a young collie and beagle mix pup named Walker. Kamron somehow talked the dog into betting on horse races for him, and the poor innocent pup almost went bankrupt. Walker decided to tell his neighbor what was going on, and this neighbor just so happened to be Camofrog. Camofrog was utterly shocked that his brother would do something so horrible. But when Kamron broke down in tears and told him the reason why he gambled, Camofrog decided to help his little brother straighten his life out. He helped Kamron find a new job in an office, and he even let him stay at his house until he had enough money to buy a house. Camofrog also suggested that Kamron should start going to therapy to help him overcome his gambling addiction. After everything was said and done, Kamron hugged his brother and thanked him. He was extremely thankful that Camofrog was there for him when he needed him most. And Camofrog became Kamron's number one idol. And he vowed that one day, he'd help people, just like Camofrog helped him. He even took an online class to study law. Soon, Kamron realized his dream of becoming a police officer. And he decided to quit his office job and try to apply for a job as an officer somewhere. Only trouble was, every police department he went to turned him down. Until one fateful day...


	2. Chapter 1: The Offer

Kamron had been looking for a job as a police officer for quite some time. And though everyone turned him down, he wasn't about to give up. One day, he stumbled upon the K9 Police Department, and decided it couldn't hurt to apply there. So, he went inside, and was greeted by Copper. "Good afternoon, citizen!" Copper saluted. "What can I help you with?" "My name is Kamron! And I'd like to apply for a job here!" Kamron replied. All of a sudden, Kamron heard someone laughing, and he turned around to find a black corgi like dog with bright green eyes, laughing his head off. "What's so funny?" Kamron asked. "What's so funny?" The dog repeated. "This is the K9 Force! Don't you know that we only accept dogs?" He asked, laughing again. "I didn't know that..." Kamron replied. "You mean to tell me that you didn't see the sign out front?! Boy, are you oblivious!" The dog giggled. "Officer Barkley, no need to be rude." Copper scolded the dog. "I'm sure it was an honest mistake, Kamron. But surely you understand why we have such strict policies here." "No, I don't... Why is this place only for dogs?" Kamron asked. "Because!" The black corgi replied. "Dogs are the best at sniffing out clues and chasing down criminals! WAY better than a frog would be, anyway." "That's ONE reason..." Copper said. "But our main reason is that dogs are also known for their loyalty. And that's what the public expects from our officials. Someone they can rely on to solve crimes!" "Frogs can be reliable, too." Kamron insisted. "I'm sure they can, but, like Officer Barkley said, this IS the K9 Force. We've been exclusively hiring and training dogs for years. And again, it's what the public expects from us. Hopefully now you understand." Copper replied. "I suppose so..." Kamron replied. And he headed out. "Good day, Copper. Officer Barkley." "Please, you can call me George!" The corgi replied. "In fact, why don't you just go ahead call every cop by their first name? You wouldn't know one if you saw one, anyway!" Kamron had quite enough of that corgi's harsh words. So he left without saying another word. As Kamron headed to his car, he looked back at the K9 Department. Inside, there were now many dog officers laughing along with George, who most likely told them what just happened. Kamron proceeded to his car sadly. This was the only other police office in town that hadn't turned him down, and here it wasn't even accepting frogs. "Maybe this is a sign that I'm NOT meant to be a police officer..." Kamron sighed. He grabbed the car keys out of his pocket and went to unlock his car. When all of a sudden, he heard someone screaming. "Help! Help!" A tiny voice bellowed. Kamron looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Then, he saw something shocking. A tall gray raccoon was running of, carrying a small white kitten in his arms, whom was clearly terrified. Kamron ran back into the police station as fast as he could. "Hey! There's someone kidnapping a small child outside!" Kamron yelled. But the dogs didn't hear him. They were still laughing. "Hey! Excuse me! Officers!" Kamron tried again, hoping to at least get Copper's attention. But it was no use. Copper didn't notice Kamron, either. He was too busy trying to get his officers to stop laughing. Kamron wasn't sure what else to do. So he decided to chase after the kidnapper himself. Kamron was quite stealthy for a frog, and he caught up to the kidnapper pretty fast. The raccoon quickly noticed the young frog chasing after him. So he veered off into an alleyway, hoping Kamron wouldn't follow him. But somehow, Kamron could sense what the raccoon's next move would be. So he followed him into the alleyway and cornered him. The raccoon looked at Kamron surprised. As if he had no idea why the frog was following him. The kitten in his arms was still startled. And she was shaking in fear. Kamron began to get closer. "What do you want from me?!" The raccoon asked. "I want you to put that innocent little girl on the ground so I can take her back to her parents!" Kamron replied sternly. "I'm not listening to you! You're no police officer! You're just a lousy little frog!" The raccoon mocked. "Just because I'm not a police officer doesn't mean I can't protect my community! Especially when it comes to sweet innocent children like her! Now let her go!" Kamron exclaimed. "What if I say 'No'?" The raccoon asked. "Then I'll tell Officer Copper!" "C-Copper?!" The raccoon gulped. "That's right. Now you put that little girl gently on the ground before I tell him what you did!" Kamron ordered. The raccoon did as he said. Then he tried to run away, but Kamron quickly caught him by the arm. "Oh no you don't!" Kamron said. "You're not going anywhere! Child theft is a serious crime! You should be arrested for doing something so heinous!" "Y-Yeah! What he said!" A voice chimed in. Kamron looked behind him and saw Officer Booker. He was returning to the office with a box of donuts when he witnessed the whole thing. Quickly, he grabbed some handcuffs and put them on the raccoon's arms. "Y-You're under arrest, s-sir!" Booker said, and he headed for the police station. But not before he turned around and gave Kamron a huge smile. "Th-Thanks for your help, sir!" He saluted, and went on his way. Kamron saluted back. Then he patted the little kitten on the head. "You're gonna be okay, sweetheart" Kamron reassured her, wiping her tears. Then the two of them headed for the police station as well. Kamron stayed with the kitten for a few hours, and asked her some questions. He found out that her name was Madison, and she lived in an apartment downtown with her single mother. Kamron gave Copper the information, and soon Madison's mother came to pick her up. When she saw her baby safe and sound, she ran into the police office immediately. "Madison! My sweet baby girl! Thank goodness you're okay!" She picked up Madison and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you so much!" Madison's mother said to Copper and Booker. "Don't thank THEM, Mommy! Thank the froggy! He's the one that saved me!" Madison corrected, pointing to Kamron. Madison's mother teared up, now that she knew that Kamron, a kind gentleman who wasn't even a police officer, was the one who rescued her daughter. "Thank you." She said softly, tears of joy running down her face. "Hey, no problem." Kamron replied with a smile. Little Madison smiled too, and she fell asleep in her mother's loving arms. "We'd better get you home." Madison's mother whispered. "Thanks again." She said to Kamron. "Happy to help." Kamron replied quietly. Now that she had her daughter safe and sound, Madison's mother headed home. And Kamron decided to do the same. A little while after he left, Copper walked up to Booker. "So... That little frog really saved the day, didn't he?" Copper asked. "H-He sure did! I think he's even b-braver than I am!" Booker replied. Copper smiled. "Booker, call up Kamron and tell him to come back here first thing in the morning. I'd like to speak with him." Copper said. "Y-you got it!" Booker exclaimed, and he ran off the call Kamron. The next morning, Kamron came into the K9 Police Department, having no idea why he was there. The first person he saw was Copper. "Good morning, sir." Kamron said. "You wanted to talk to me?" "That I did." Copper replied. "You see, Kamron... After witnessing your bravery, strength, and loyalty yesterday, I came to a realization. This place has been dogs only for far too long, and I think it's high time that changed. Which is why I'm going to give you a little trial run as an honorary officer." "Really?" Kamron asked, his eyes aglow. "Really. And maybe if you do well, I'll offer you a permanent position!" Copper replied with a smile. "That'd be great!" Kamron exclaimed. "Wonderful! Now we just have to get you a partner!" Copper said. Just then, George came in the room, surprised to see that Kamron was back. "You again? Can't you take a hint? 'Dogs only,' means dogs only!" George huffed. "Actually, I've just given Kamron here a little offer. He'll be working here as an honorary official for the week. And if he does well, then he's here to stay!" Copper explained. "You did what now?!" George asked, a bit flabbergasted. "And that reminds me, Kamron! Since Officer Barkley here is our newest recruit, and doesn't yet have a partner, I'll be partnering him up with you!" Copper said. "WHAT?!" Kamron and George exclaimed in unison. "I can't work with HIM! Please reconsider this!" George pleaded. "Now, don't be like that! We haven't had any new recruits for a couple of months now! And you said yourself that you wanted a partner so you no longer had to go on parking duty!" Copper reminded George. "Not a frog partner!" George scoffed. "Booker and I have already made our decision. Now, you two are going to have to learn to work together! Who knows? You might even become friends!" Copper said. "I doubt it..." George said under his breath. Kamron said nothing. Though he was glad to be given a chance to fulfill his dreams, he wasn't exactly thrilled that he was being partnered up with the very dog that made fun of him. "Oh well, there's no turning back now." Kamron thought to himself. "If becoming a full fledged police officer means learning to tolerate George, then so be it..."


	3. Chapter 2: Partner Problems

Later that day, Kamron and George were sent to the parking lot of a nearby department store, where there had been countless reports of someone speeding. Kamron was pretty excited to be on the job. George, on the other hand, was not. He just sat there in the driver's seat of their car, not saying a word. "So... I take it you're still pretty steamed about this whole thing, aren't you?" Kamron asked, hoping to break the awkward silence. George still didn't speak. "You know, you kinda brought this on yourself for laughing at me. Karma's just giving you what you deserve." Kamron said. George was still silent. "Okay then. I guess we're not talking." Kamron sighed. A few minutes went by. Then suddenly, the person who kept speeding through the parking lot showed up. George held up the speed radar that Copper had given him, and it read that the car was going at a shocking 280 miles per hour. "How's that even possible?!" Kamron inquired. "So... He wants to play like that, huh? Well, two can play at that game!" George exclaimed, and he sped after the car, wailing the siren and blasting K.K. Metal on the radio. "George!!! What are you doing?!" Kamron yelled. He picked up the speed radar, and it read that they were speeding at 290 miles per hour. "George! This is crazy and reckless! You're gonna make us crash!" Kamron screamed. "Oh, were not gonna crash!" George insisted. "Besides, sometimes you gotta break the law to make the law!" George continued to floor it, until the speeder made a right turn on an intersection. When George attempted to make the turn, the police car did head to the right, but it started spinning. Kamron screamed and held onto the side of the car door for dear life. Eventually, the car spun past the speeder, and crashed into a mailbox, preventing him from trying to escape. George hopped out of the police car and cuffed the man. "You sir, are under arrest for reckless driving!" He said. Kamron didn't say a word, or even get out of the car. He was catching his breath and trying to comprehend what just happened. When they arrived back at the police station, Kamron sat down and looked out the window. Another officer, a golden retriever, sat down next to him. "Hey, you okay?" The golden asked. "I've been partnered up with a lunatic..." Kamron replied, still shaken up. Just then, Kamron overheard George talking to Copper. "Kamron's nuts! Absolutely nuts! He told me to go speeding after the guy, and I said 'No!' But then, he put his foot on the pedal and grabbed the steering wheel, and we crashed! I'm telling you, Copper, this guy isn't fit for the K9 Force! He isn't fit for ANY kinda job! You should kick him to the curb while you still can!" Kamron couldn't believe what he was hearing. George was using the situation to try and get Kamron kicked off the force. "Excuse me?!" Kamron yelled, marching up to George. "YOU'RE the one that crashed the car! If anything, YOU should be fired!!!" "See what I mean, Copper? Now he's trying to turn this around on ME!!!" George exclaimed."Don't listen to him! He's lying! He's trying to set me up!" Kamron explained. "I am not! This whole thing was YOUR fault!" George insisted. "Was NOT!" Kamron screamed. "Look, I don't care WHO crashed the car..." Copper said, fed up with the pair's bickering. "Why don't you two take the rest of the the day off, and forget this happened for now? We'll discuss the incident tomorrow morning." "Fine by me!" George huffed, and he headed out. "He's gonna fire you." He whispered to Kamron before he left. Kamron rolled his eyes and went to grab his things, but Copper stopped him. "Kamron, I know you weren't the one that crashed the car." He said. "You do?" Kamron asked. Copper nodded. "I checked the car's security camera. We put them in all of our vehicles in case things like this happen." Copper explained. "Don't let Officer Barkley get to you. He's like this with everyone he first meets. I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually." "I hope so..." Kamron agreed. "If this is normal, I'd hate to see what happens if I get on his bad side!" Meanwhile, George was walking to the park, thinking about things, when he passed by a bank with a security camera out front. "Good thing they've got those! If someone comes in and robs the bank, then they'll know exactly whodunnit!" He thought to himself. Then, it dawned on him. "Aw, shoot!" George said out loud, remembering about the security camera in the car. "Now I'M gonna get fired! Unless..." George snickered, and there was a huge smirk on his face. "Unless I can somehow make Kamron look worse in comparison!" He chortled, and ran off to the park to plot Kamron's downfall. The next morning, both Kamron and George showed up to work early. When George saw Kamron, he waved to him enthusiastically. "Good morning, Kamron!" George said with a smile. "Uhh... Good morning?" Kamron replied, wondering why George was suddenly being so nice to him. "That's odd... George is acting completely different now..." Kamron thought to himself. "Maybe Copper talked to him..." He concluded. Just then, a German shepherd came storming into the room with his poodle partner. "Aw, man! That is IT!!! I give up!!!" The German shepherd yelled. "This case is impossible!" "Come on! Don't give up!" The poodle replied, and she took another look at the case. "There's got to be some kind of clue here!" "Yeah, well I can't figure it out!" The German shepherd exclaimed. "Maybe someone else ought to tackle this case!" "We could take a look at it!" George offered. "Us?! But George, we don't even know what the case is!" Kamron said, but George ignored him. "I don't know... I feel kind of awkward handing such a serious case over to the new guys..." The poodle said. "Come on! Let us do it! It'll take a huge weight off your shoulders!" George begged. "Yeah! Let them do it! I'm sick of this stupid case!" The German shepherd agreed. "Well... All right..." The poodle said nervously, and she handed the papers that explained the case over to George, and George read the papers. "Okay. It says here that an extremely valuable jewel was stolen from from the faraway museum. Little is known about the culprit, except-" George paused for a moment, and he began to smirk again. "Except, that he's a frog!" George finished. "Perfect! Just perfect!" George said under his breath, snickering again. "George? Are you okay?" Kamron asked, slightly concerned. "Oh, yeah! I'm great! Just super excited to be taking on this case with you!" George replied. "...So I can finally get rid of you once and for all!" George finished in his head.


End file.
